


Smores

by zappedbysnow



Series: Stuck [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason should be a chef. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those Stuck extras. You don’t need to read the series to understand it. lol
> 
> There’ll probably be more of this Microwave Chef thing. Someone stop me. 
> 
> This part of the series will be for one-shots. Some really short. Some longer.

“Dude… I can’t anymore.” Tim groaned as he leaned back on his rolling chair and put a hand on his full stomach. Since he’d taken their other plastic chair upstairs, he’d been using his work chair at their dining table. “Please, Jay. Have mercy.”

“Mercy is for the weak, Tim. Come on. Just one bite.” Jason coaxed as he waved a forkful of a brownie smore in front of his face. “Please—?“

“Seriously? Cut it out the puppy dog eyes, Jason. You look like a rabid dog.”

_No, he doesn’t. He looks adorable._

_Shut the fuck up, fanboy._

“Damnit. I hate you.” He glared at Jason and opened his mouth.

Jason snickered, fed him the treat and looked at him with that eager expression that made Tim feel like he was older than Jason by ten years. “So?”

The sweetness and texture of the brownie and marshmallows melted in his mouth. He could feel the smile on his lips before he had the sense to curb it. “It’s good.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Anything else?”

“It’s really good, Jay.” It amused him to no end that the man was looking to him for food critique. But then again, it wasn’t like he had any other subjects to choose from. He couldn’t bring himself to regret buying Jason a microwave even when he seemed intent on force feeding him at every turn and spent most of his free time trying out different recipes on it. It made him wonder what Jason would do with a real oven…  _Hm._ “Maybe a little bit more salt on the brownie to counteract the sweetness?”

“Hmm… Maybe I should just put in some salted penis…”

Tim choked and Jason laughed as he thumped the younger man on the back.

“I meant peanuts. Take a breath, baby bird. Don’t want you asphyxiating on a smore before you taste the penis. I mean peanuts.” Jason grinned shamelessly and totally unrepentant. “The penis is for later.”

Tim groaned and punched him in the chest.


	2. Cos Playing Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Tim goes to the Comicon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as a ONESHOT. :)
> 
> Thanks to gothamcitysirensart for planting this idea in my brain. And Katja for not getting smothered with this yellow fluffy chick. I don’t even know where all the fluff comes from. Geez. Orz

“What the hell…”

Tim turned and his eyes widened when he saw what Jason was looking at. He grabbed the redhead’s arm, fingers digging in to stop him from stalking towards a couple of cosplayers a few yards away.

“Jay…” He said cautiously.

Jason’s head whipped towards him, snarling, “What?!”

“Don’t.” He said firmly and rubbed his thumb at a spot on Jason’s inner elbow. He’d press it if he had to. It wouldn’t put his brother down but it would numb his arm and give him time to think before doing something incredibly stupid.

Jason seemed to come back to himself. Tim would bet he was blinking under the white lenses of his red domino. He glanced back at the couple and his lips pressed together in disgust before staring down at Tim in Jason’s version of ‘Pretty please let me beat them up look’.

If this was any other time or place, he would’ve let him. _But…_ “No.”

“But…”

Tim rolled his eyes, torn between fondness and exasperation. “Jason, you can’t beat someone up just because they’re wearing something you don’t like.”

“I wasn’t going to beat them up! I was just going to give ‘em a piece of my mind, is all.” Jason’s lower lip jutted out mulishly that Tim chuckled.

“I understand how you feel but you can’t. They probably worked really hard on those costumes. Even if it’s pretty offensive.” _Now that was an understatement_ , he muttered in his head as he steered Jason away from the couple to the refreshment stands. “Come on, I’ll buy you some pizza. Stop looking at them, Jason.”

“Okay, okay! Sheez! You’d think some people would have some respect for the dead.” Jason grumbled but let himself be led away. “You can let go of my ulnar nerve now, baby bird. I’m not going to run off and beat them up.”

Tim gave him a sheepish smile and slid his hand down to grip Jason’s gloved ones. He almost sighed in relief when his brother gave his hand a squeeze in return.

Aaand that’s when Jason’s eyes zeroed in at his black t-shirt with Superboy’s ’S’ shield. He could see the way those blue-greens narrowed because Jay had flipped his lenses up. “I don’t like your shirt.”

Tim smiled, because yes, they’ve had this argument already but there was no way he was wearing his Red Robin uniform to the Comicon. “Careful there, Red. You sound like a jealous boyfriend.”

Jason snorted. “Right. Then maybe you should let my hand go ‘cause I don’t see the point of the clone holding hands with me.”

_Stop it, chest. You too, stomach._ He was going to be named Super Infatuated Boy if Jason kept this up. _Get a grip. God fucking damn._  

“You could’ve worn your uniform but you just had to wear _that_ shirt.” Jason made an annoyed grunt and eyed the shirt like he wanted to rip it off. Then his eyes strayed to the left. Tim could hear his teeth grinding. “Fucking…”

He was looking at _that_ couple again. The one he wanted to 'give a piece of his mind’ to. The Joker with a crowbar and the bloodied Robin couple.

_Of all the things to wear to a C_ _omicon… Geez._ Tim bit back a sigh. _Some people really._

Tim tugged at his hand and glared at him. “Stop staring, Jason." 

Jason scowled back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Make me.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous." 

This was going to turn into one of their glaring contests. They were drawing looks from people too. Not that it can be helped. Jason was a six-foot-two leather-clad Mr. Grumpy Pants Red Hood, yes, complete with dyed black hair and white streak, and _he_ was 'Superboy’.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t even remember why he agreed to take Jason where there will be hundreds of people dressed as the villains he wanted to kill. 

_Oh wait… It was last night when he_ _was down there licking me and I was half out of my mind… Th_ _e bastard._

_It was dubious consent. Hell, it was unfair and unjust coercion! Blackmail really…_

_Right… Keep telling yourself that, Timbo._

He was so fucked when it came to Jason.

_Figuratively and literally._ He wanted to pat himself on the back for not wincing at his train of thought.

He didn’t want to go home yet but if Jason kept beinghomicidal every time he saw that couple, he may need to drag him back to the loft.

It’s the logical Red Robin thing to do: Prevent the Red Hood from doing stupid things like assaulting innocent cosplayers. 

_But wait…_ He wasn’t Red Robin. He was Superboy!

The _Superboy_ who did random things at totally random times!

_Hmm…_ _What will Kon do?_  

Jason eyed him suspiciously. "What are you smiling at?" 

Tim took a hold of Jason’s jacket and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. When he leaned forward, Tim caught his lips in a hard but relatively chaste kiss then pulled back smiling.

Jason stared at him, stunned. Then blinked dumbly at him for a few seconds.

Tim’s smile slid into a smirk. 

"Did you just…”

“Yes.”

“But… You don’t…”

“It’s the shirt.”

Jason glanced at the shirt. “The shirt? Oh. _Oh._ ”

Satisfied that he understood, Tim tugged on the lapel of Jason’s leather jacket and patted the muscled chest under that gray t-shirt. "Now listen. You need to behave and be nice while we’re here. Or you won’t get any more of those, got that?“

"There will be more… Of those?” Jason looked both amused and worried, side-eyeing the people around them.

“Yeah.” He gave Jason his best Kon-smile. Or so he hoped. “Unless you’re bad. Then I’m gonna have to kick your ass, man.”

“Uh-huh.” His brother was looking at him strangely. Then he bit his lower lip, considering. “Hmm… I think I’m beginning to like you in that shirt.”

Tim snickered.

“Not the _clone_.” Jason made a face. “Just you… Being… Like that… In that shirt.”

_Don’t laugh, Tim. Goddamnit._ “I know what you mean, Jay.”

“You do realize someone probably took a picture of us just now, right? And it’ll probably be all over Tumblr tomorrow. Hell, someone probably Tweeted it already.” Jason leered, eyebrows moving up and down comically. “Superboy and Red Hood making out. What will Red Robin say?!”

He could feel the heat rush to the tips of his ears. He hoped it was a blurry picture. “He’ll say, ‘It’s the shirt. Everyone loves the shirt.’”

Jason laughed and put an arm over his shoulders, pulling him in with the crook of his elbow until their sides were stuck together in what Tim could only describe as _possessive_.

His stomach did a little flip and roll at that. _Damn it… He didn’t want to change his name to Tim Dork! Really._

He’d just about stopped mentally smacking himself when Jason leaned in, nose buried in his hair and whispered. “Don’t worry, I still like you more than who you’re pretending to be, Nerd Wonder.”

_Damnit to hell._ “Oh fuck you, Todd.”

Jason laughed and ruffled his hair. Then he turned towards the crowd of curious fangirls and boys who had been either blatantly or covertly staring. “So… Who wants to take pictures?”

Tim didn’t even get a chance to duck before the cameras started flashing.

_Fuck it all._

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
